Bill Sykes
Mr. Sykes is the main antagonist in the 1988 animated Disney movie film Oliver and Company, which is a modern-take on Charles Dickens' classic story Oliver Twist. Sykes is therefore based upon the character of Bill Sikes. He is voiced by Robert Loggia, who is well known for portraying gangsters. Biography Sykes is a loan shark who terrorizes Fagin, who has fallen victim to his wrath due to continually failing to pay back his debt. When the stray kitten Oliver comes into contact with Fagin and his gang of canine thieves he also becomes ensnared in Fagin's plot to pay off Sykes. However the plan backfires horribly on Fagin when a young girl named Jenny takes a special interest in Oliver, concerned when he leaves her care she heads to find him but is spotted by Sykes - who realizes she is from a wealthy family, he proceeds to kidnap her: informing a hapless Fagin his debt was now paid before driving away in his limo. Oliver and his gang of friends, along with Fagin, pursue Sykes and rescue Jenny - this angers Sykes sufficiently for him to give chase in his limo - the chase is frantic and climaxes with Sykes driving his limo into the path of an oncoming train, which obliterates the vehicle and instantly kills Sykes. Trivia *Sykes was unusual for a Disney villain in the fact he was an ordinary human with no magical or supernatural abilities - his scheme was not grand and he was also generally without humor - being a dark and serious character in keeping with his role as a dangerous criminal. *Sykes is also based loosely on Bill Sikes, the main villain of Oliver Twist, whom he shares his name with as well as his criminal tendencies. *Sykes was clearly seen loading a handgun; this is the first and thus far only time loading a gun is seen in a Disney film. Mr. Sykes.png|Sykes looking through Fagin's old and tattered equipment Mr. Sykes 2.png|Sykes giving Fagin three days to pay back his debt Mr. Sykes 3.png|Sykes on the phone to a fellow gangster Mr. Sykes 4.png|Sykes is pleased with Fagin's plan to use a rich family's pet kitten, named Oliver, for ransom Mr. Sykes 5.png|Sykes warning Fagin that this is his last chance to pay back the money Mr. Sykes 6.png|Sykes confronting Fagin's gang of dogs as they try to escape Mr. Sykes 7.png|Sykes chasing after Fagin on the Brooklyn Bridge Mr. Sykes 8.png|Sykes is shocked when he notices a speeding train driving towards him Mr. Sykes' death.png|Sykes dies when the train crashes into his car and destroys it Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Gunmen Category:Criminals Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Brutes Category:Business Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Humans Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Jerks Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thugs Category:Axemen Category:Extortionists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Addicts Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus